Recently, a lighting apparatus employing LED (Light Emitting Diode) as a light source performing a main lighting has been developed for obtaining a high-power light output or a high efficiency light output.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-91238, discloses an LED light, which directly illuminates a room or an indoor with a light illuminated downward from a plurality of LEDs arranged on a main surface, and which indirectly illuminates the room with another light illuminated from a different group of LEDs mounted on a tapered surface formed backward from the main surface by reflecting the illuminated light on a reflecting surface facing the tapered surface.
On the other hand, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 05-81912, discloses a lighting apparatus which is arranged a straight fluorescent light tube on the bilateral portions of a lighting apparatus main body, respectively. The direct illumination is carrying out by the illuminated light to a lower part from each fluorescent light tube.
And the indirect illumination is carrying out by the reflected light which is illuminated to the main surface formed in the central region of the lighting apparatus main body and upwards in the interior of a room from each fluorescent light tube.
Since the lighting apparatus disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 05-81912, can brighten the whole illumination opening, the lighting apparatus can reduce reflection of the light source to the display surface of an indoor personal computer etc., while it can illuminate the interior of a room brightly.
When the lighting apparatus with the structure disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 05-81912, in addition, adopts point light sources, such as LED, instead of a fluorescent light as a main light source for direct illumination, the interior of a room can be illuminated to some extent by the indirect light.
However, the luminance must be made fairly high in order to obtain a direct illumination light comparable as a fluorescent light by LED.
Therefore, it is difficult to reduce the glare of the main light source only with the art of Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 05-81912.
The present invention has been made in view of solving the afore-mentioned problems, and an object of the present invention is to reduce glare of a main light source in the lighting apparatus employing a point light source such as an LED as a main light source for directly illuminating a room.